Transformed
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to Return of an Old Friend. Vlad put his DNA into Danny. What will happen? Read and review to find out!
1. Danny, Transformed

Story number four of four! If you are just now reading this series, I suggest you read the first four, in this order: Captured. A Plan is Risen. Return of an Old Friend. That's all. Enjoy!

**Outside Vlad's Lair, Ghost zone, 8:58 pm-**

"What could be taking Danielle so long? Do you think she's OK? Do you think Danny's OK?" Sam asked. Nobody had the chance to answer. There was a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think she needs our help." Tucker said. They started up the Specter Speeder and zoomed in.

When they finally found them Danielle was cornered on the ground with a man standing over here, ready to obliterate her. The man had flaming white hair, icy blue skin, blood red eyes, was very muscular, and had a suit similar to Danny's, with a cape. He turned around to see them all standing there, swept his cape around himself and vanished.

"Danielle are you OK?" Valerie exclaimed as they came running towards her. "Where's Vlad? Where's Danny?" They looked around to see Vlad's wrist trapped in a pair of ghost proof cuffs, stuck to the wall.

"Guys, that man, that was Danny. He said his name was Dan Plasmius. Vlad did it to him!" she said pointing a terrified finger towards Vlad. Maddie ran over and pointed an ecto gun in his face.

"You! You did this to my poor baby!" Maddie yelled. Jack came to her side.

"Now, Maddie. Let's try to be reasonable. No pointing guns-please!" Vlad said nervously trying to push the gun away with his free hand.

"And why should I?" Maddie asked nastily. He didn't get the chance to answer her.

"Hey!" yelled Sam. Everybody looked towards her. "We need to find Danny and save him! We can deal with him later." Sam said casting a hateful glance towards Vlad.

"Sam's right. We need to get out of here and make sure nothing else bad happens." agreed Tucker.

"Fine. But I will be back." said Maddie to Vlad. Vlad gulped loudly. They all got into the Specter Speeder and headed to the Fenton Portal, knowing that's where Dan Plasmius would start his reign.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, 9:03-**

Dan flew threw the Ghost Zone, looking for the Fenton Portal. As he searched, he could feel Danny trying to fight him off.

_Get out of me_! Danny thought. It was all he could do. He couldn't talk. He was trapped in side of Dan. Dan had taken over Danny's body.

"No. As long as I have your body, I can do anything." Dan said evilly. "Including taking over the world and hurting the ones you love." he added after a moment.

_No…You can't! Please!_

"I can, and I will!" Dan declared as he arrived at the portal. He turned invisible and flew through, flew into the city, and started searching for Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and Valerie.

Yah, I know this chapter was short but Writer's Block is starting to take over. I'm fighting hard though! Wish me luck! My doctor said that reviews will cure it! *hint hint*


	2. Trying to Free Danny

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! They are helping! Still have a small case of Writer's Block, but I am fighting it hard just for those who can encourage me! Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 9:06 pm-**

Everybody yawned as they stepped out of the Specter Speeder. That is everybody except Danielle. Ghosts didn't get tired, so being only half ghost, she didn't get as tired as humans. When they got tired they got really tired. Danielle noticed how tired everybody was. It had been a long day.

"Hey guys, as much as we should probably look for Danny, you guys need to get some rest. You look exhausted!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we should sleep-but just for a little while. We should take turns staying up to keep watch." Tucker said tiredly.

"No, it's OK. I'm not really tired. I'll stay watch. You guys sleep." Danielle said.

"I'm not tired either." Sam said, stifling a yawn. "I'll stay up with you." Danielle was about to argue, but knew she wouldn't win. Sam and Danielle managed to get everybody else to sleep. They went up to camp out on the top of the OP Center. Sam and Danielle sat listening to the slow calm breathing for a while. At least half an hour.

"Sam?" Danielle said quietly.

"Yah?" Sam said back quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Danielle asked.

"Sure. Anything." Sam replied.

"Well. It's just that, well, how long have you known Danny?" Danielle asked with a little worry in her voice.

"I don't know. I suppose since around second grade. Maybe earlier. Why do you ask?" Sam said. She wondered where this was going.

"Well, it's just that you've known Danny for so long, and I have only ever seen him like three times. The first time I was working for Vlad, but changed and we had to fight him. The second time Danny had to save me so, once again, not much time to bond. And the one time he was busy saving the world and I didn't get the chance to say hi. I don't know him very well. And well. What if my last chance to say something to him was before he got that shot from Vlad? I know we call each other cousins but, he feels like a brother to me. He's my only family. It's just…just…hard." Danielle finished, hanging her head down. Sam didn't know how to react to this. She said the only thing that came to mind, the thing she had been thinking this all day, trying to keep her hopes up.

"Danielle, look at me." Sam said finally. Danielle lifted her face and turned to Sam. She had tears in her eyes. Sam took a deep breath. "Danny is going to be fine. We're going to find him and save him and you can tell him what ever you need. Trust me." Danielle got a little glimpse hope in her eyes. All of a sudden there was a great big flash of green and an explosion, waking everybody. Everybody looked around to see where it came from. The only one not looking around was Sam, who was being held in the air, seven feet above the OP Center, by Dan. His right hand suspended her lightly in the air by the throat, while the other held a hand full of ecto energy.

Danielle started flying to save Sam. Dan looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her coming. He turned sharply to face her and everybody else. He moved Sam to where they both faced them all and put the ecto ball barely an inch from her head.

"One false move and you can say good-bye." Dan said, challenging them to fight. Everybody froze. Dan blasted Danielle to the ground anyways. She landed with a loud oomph and ouch. Jazz looked up to Dan and Sam.

"Danny! We know your in there! You can fight him off! Fight him Danny! You can do it!" she yelled.

_You can't hurt them! I won't let you! _Danny thought. Nobody could hear him except Dan.

Dan faced Sam towards him. Her look of terror scared Danny. She grabbed the hand that was holding her throat and kicked. Her eyes closed, afraid what would happened next. As Dan readied up the ecto energy beam his arm jerked back. Sam opened her eyes to see the change in Dan's eyes. She knew those eyes. They were Danny's. They glowed green with just a hint of red. He was fighting as much as he could.

"I…Won't…Let…You…Hurt…Them!" Danny managed to say aloud. He dropped Sam lightly as Danielle caught her-just barely. Dan started jerking around as Danny tried to fight him off.

"NO! I am in control of you. I am in control of you body! I will succeed in my plan!" Dan said as he gained control again. Danny attempted to fight him off again, but was to weak. Dan flew off into the night. Danielle came to the ground, letting Sam down lightly.

"Are you OK?" Tucker exclaimed running up to her.

"Fine." Sam said, brushing off her skirt. Maddie looked up into the sky.

"He was so close. If only he had just a little bit of energy left inside of him, he would've made it." Maddie said quietly. She was sad for her son and so angry at Vlad for what he had done to her baby boy. Jack laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him. And when we do we'll save him. And then, we'll get Vlad." Jack said trying to comfort her. For him and Vlad being friends for so long, (for as long as he _thought_ they were friends) he was still mad at him for the whole 'taking over the world thing' and 'Maddie being his queen', along with what he did this time. "We just need a plan." Everybody thought for a moment.

"I have an idea." Sam said. "Tucker do you think you could made holograms with your PDA?"

"Yah. I bet I could try." Tucker replied.

"OK, here's the plan. But just so you know, it's dangerous, risky, and somebody could get hurt in the process." Sam said. Everybody nodded. Nobody knew that the one who could get hurt, was Sam herself.

There. I made this chapter really long to make up with the last shorter one. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Revealing and Acting Upon the Plan

Hey! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Amity Park, next morning, 7:30 am-**

Sam leaned over Tucker to look at his PDA. "So can you make holograms?" she asked. This was important to her plan.

"I think so. Lemme try." Tucker replied. He pointed his PDA towards Sam and scanned her. A moment went by and it beeped. He faced the PDA in another direction, away from everybody. Tucker pressed a button and a figure appeared. It looked exactly like Sam. You couldn't even tell it was a fake.

"Good. But you can erase that one. You won't need one for me. Valerie, can I borrow your hover board for my part of the plan?" Sam asked innocently.

"Uh…Sure I guess. Why do you need it? And why doesn't there need to be a hologram of you?" Valerie said, handing her hover board to Sam. Everybody else was confused as well. Sam hadn't told them the whole plan. Sam sighed, ready to reveal the most dangerous, risky part of the plan. The part that was all her.

"Tucker is going to make three holograms of you guys." Sam said pointing towards Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Danielle, Jazz, and Valerie. "You will all hide behind walls of the street where we are. Tucker will make the holograms hop out from behind things and annoy Dan. Each three times. He'll try to blast them, not knowing they are holograms. So you'll be safe. Once each hologram has popped out a couple times, I'll get on Valerie's hover board and fly up to Dan." Sam continued. Everybody was about to object to this part of the plan, but Sam interrupted them and continued explaining. "I'll agg him on and eventually that will make him mad enough to blast me. It should help Danny get mad enough so that he can free himself." Sam paused. "Like how when Dan was about to blast me last night, and Danny fought him off." Sam finished.

"Sam! We can't let you do that! It's way to dangerous! What if Danny can't get out?" Jazz exclaimed.

"It's our only hope! Do you think I want to get blasted by some crazy psycho? I don't! But I'm doing it for Danny!" Sam argued as she pulled the hover board back, as Valerie tried to take it back. "And if you don't want to be part of the plan then fine! Try and think of another way! See if I care! I just want Danny back." Sam screamed. Her voice got fainter as she said how she wanted Danny back. Tears welled up in her eyes. Everybody nodded and decided to go along with the plan. Sam nodded as well. "Let's go." They entered the hatch into the OP Center, made their way downstairs, got into the Fenton Assault Vehicle, and started searching for Dan.

**Somewhere in Amity Park, in the air, 7:42 am-**

Dan flew through the city, searching for Danny's loved ones (I got tired of listing all their names).

"So. Who should I find and destroy first?" Dan said aloud, knowing Danny could hear him.

_Please. Don't hurt them. You have me. You have my body. You have control. Just, please, leave them alone!_ Danny pleaded through his thoughts. He couldn't fight him off anymore. He had been trying all night, but was now too weak to even try.

"That's not enough. That's why I took over your body. To destroy everything you care about and take over the world. Just like our future should've been." Dan said. Him saying 'our future', got Danny furious. Danny tried to fight him off some more.

_I'm not you! I will never be you! Your not me! Get out of me!_

Dan was about to talk back to Danny when he saw movement below. He had seen some people out and about that morning, but had left them alone so that he didn't attract attention and he could launch a surprise attack. Danny knew who it was this time though. It was Tucker. (or at least it looked like Tucker!) He popped out from behind a car and wiggled his hands next to his ears and stuck out his tongue towards Dan.

_No! Tucker don't!_ Danny thought. He couldn't hear him but Dan sure could. Dan blasted an ecto ray towards Tucker. _No!_ The beam nearly hit him but all of a sudden he ducked down and disappeared. He appeared two more times in two other different places. This continued on with Jazz, Valerie, Jack, Maddie and Danielle. Danny was getting worried. Sure they had all managed to dodge the beams, but what would happen when they got on Dan's nerves too much? And where was Sam?

His question was answered as Sam came flying up on Valerie's hover board. She stopped in front of Dan. There was mix of determination and fear in her eyes.

"If you want Danny, then you can have me too!" She said through a shaky voice.

_No..._Danny thought.

Dan smiled his evil grin and got ready to aim. Sam steadied herself, and Dan blasted.

Cliffy! Evil evil cliffy! Mwuahahahaha! You shall have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next! Reviews might make it magically post faster! *hint hint* And by the way, the only reason I say Danielle instead of her nickname, is because my word proccessor makes it come up as DanI. So I say Danielle.


	4. Danny, Saved

Yes I know I left you with quite an evil cliffy, so I am updating soon! You guys give me so much inspiration and encouragement to keep going. So keep it up and you won't have to deal with long periods of time between updating. So enjoy this chapter! R&R!

**Somewhere in Amity Park, 7:54 am-**

Dan blasted his ecto beam right in the center of Sam. She fell off the hover board and fell to the ground, screaming.

"AAAHHHH! DAAANNNYYY!" Sam screamed. Dan had pushed it to far. Danny pushed through and exited Dan's body. Dan jerked slightly.

"NOOOO! SAM!" Danny yelled as he started flying to her rescue. Everything was going according to plan. But before Danny could get too far away from Dan, Dan grabbed him by the ankle, swung him upwards, and swung him hard down to the ground. For extra speed he blasted him with an ecto beam. Danny went hurtling to the ground. Sam hit the ground a few seconds before Danny was thrown. Jack and Maddie went running to her, just as the plan was supposed to be if something went wrong. They knelt down to her aid. Danny came crashing into the ground, dragging at least ten feet. As he rolled down the street, he tore up the road. Dan came flying at him, ready to let out a ghostly wail and end him.

"Looks like I know who to destroy first!" Dan said sucking in his breath, ready to yell. But before he could let it out, he felt a sharp pain in the center of his back and went flying into a wall. As he exited the smoke and dirt he saw Valerie standing there with a large weapon in hand. (just like in Ultimate Enemy!) He started flying to her to blast her next but Danielle flew up in front of him. She put glowing icy blue hands to her mouth and let out her ghostly wail. It was stronger than last time. Dan was trapped in an icy prison-temporarily. The ice started shaking and within seconds he was out. Weakened, but free. Jazz hit him from behind just as Valerie had. Dan fell to the ground. Tucker came running up with the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in. "NOOOOOO!" Dan screamed as he was sucked in. Tucker slapped the lid on tightly. Once it was all through they all went running to Danny, who was laying on the ground in pain. Fighting off Dan was very hard.

"Guys. Thank you." Danny said weakly as he attempted to sit up. He failed and fell. All of a sudden he remembered Sam crashing to the ground. That got his energy back. He sat up and half crawled, half dragged himself to where Sam sat. Jack and Maddie were tending to her wounds. "Sam, are you OK?" Danny said worriedly. Sam looked up to see Danny. Free Danny. Not Dan, Danny. Her Danny.

"I am now." She said, thankful her plan had worked. It had gotten a little edgy when Dan had grabbed Danny, but it all worked. Danny smiled softly. He wrapped Sam in a great hug with as much energy as he could spare and looked up.

"Thank you." Danny said again.

"Don't thank us, thank Sam. She came up with the plan." Danielle said. Danny looked back at Sam, who was blushing.

"Thank you." Danny said to Sam.

"Are-are you OK too?" Sam said. She couldn't think of much to say. As long as they had Danny back. Danny smiled and nodded. Everything was good. Everything was amazing. Jack and Maddie helped Sam to the Fenton Assault Vehicle and Tucker and Jazz helped Danny. They headed home.

Nice heart warming ending huh? I'm going to make a bonus chapter to tell what happened next. Please read and review!


	5. A New Home

Saturday morning, Fenton Works, Amity park, 7:28-

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie walked up to the door and rang the bell. Danny had been home for three days recovering and they needed ot see him. They heard footsteps come running to the door. A head stuck through the door, a goofy smile on her face.

"Boo!" yelled Danielle as they jumped back and laughed. Danielle opened the door.

"You know, you really are just like Danny!" laughed Valerie, remembering how he had done the same thing. Only difference was he was doing it to be sure it was safe, and he was scared.

"Well, I am his clone! Of course I am!" Danielle said happily. They didn't know why she was so happy but waited for her to tell her. "Oh yeah, nice to see you guys!" Danielle added. "Follow me!" she said as she ran up the stairs to Danny's room. "Danny! Sam, Tucker and Valerie are here to see you!" she announced, bouncing into the room. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie entered the room.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you came! We have some news." Danny said in a raspy weak voice. He was still weak after all he had been through the past couple weeks.

"What is it?" Tucker asked. They wondered if it had anything to do with Danielle, seeing how happy she seemed.

"I told Danny how I really felt about us. And after all we did for him, they decided they owe me something for helping out so much!" Danielle squealed. Everybody waited to hear what they did for her. Danielle ran to the wall right of Danny's bed and made the wall invisible. Inside there were posters of NASA, blue walls, furniture and above a bed said 'Danielle' in fancy painted wooden letters. "I'm gonna live with them now! Danny's my brother now!" she squealed giddily. They all clapped and congratulated her on having a new home. Turns out Maddie and Jack felt they owed something to the homeless girl who had help saved their son, and adopted her. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Danielle, Danny, and soon Jazz, were all talking happily, keeping Danny company as he recovered.

Happy ending for everybody! Yay!


	6. Acknowledgements

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed my stories and gave me encouragement.

MetalTrude  
pandagirl13  
MsEmo43  
TomboyRE5Master  
artfan  
Phantomgirl96  
GhostDog401  
aem42  
3  
Sherry Leblanc  
RainingHearts4Ever  
Wildheart  
Cool  
GollaG  
ElenaxoxoSilber  
readingisawesome  
Lena  
plinks  
And anybody else who might review after I post this.

And a special thanks to DannyPhantomLover8998, for without who, I would've never started writing Fanfiction. You inspired me to start. Thank you everybody and good luck in your writings as well. *hands everybody who reads my stories a virtual good luck cookie* Enjoy!

-EmberMclain13


End file.
